1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of motorcycles. More specifically, the invention comprises a gauge mount modified for attachment to the triple tree of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motorcycle, in its basic form, is any vehicle with two-wheels, a frame, handlebars and an engine. Typically, the front wheel and accompanying suspension are attached to the frame by a structure called a triple-tree. As illustrated in FIG. 1 the fork tubes 14, handle bars 28 and a pivot joint 24 attach to the triple tree 34 (shown as hidden lines in the view). The pivot joint allows the structures attached to the triple tree to rotate, turning the front wheel and steering the motorcycle in the desired direction. FIG. 2 shows a side perspective view of the pivot joint. The triple tree is attached to the frame of the motorcycle by the pivot joint. The fork tubes run vertically from each of the front wheels of the motorcycle to the triple tree. The handle bars can either attach directly to the top of the triple tree or attach to the triple tree through a riser structure. The riser structure would attach to the triple tree and the handle bars would then connect to the riser, raising the handlebars above the triple tree.
Motorcycle appearance is constantly changing to suit customer tastes. Manufacturers try to make motorcycles appear as sleek as possible. This is often difficult to do with the state of the art placement of the gauges. Gauge mounts for motorcycles are typically mounted to the top of the handlebars, the riser structure, or to the top of the motorcycle frame. A good example of prior art gauge mounts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,503 to George (2001). FIG. 7 of the George disclosure illustrates a gauge (prior art reference numeral 84) attached to cross member (prior art reference numeral 44) of riser structure (prior art reference numeral 32). These attachment mechanisms are cluttered in appearance and only allow a limited number of gauges for the motorcycle. This is primarily due to the lack of space available on or around these regions. The limited number of gauges restricts the available data that the rider has access to concerning the ongoing functioning of the motorcycle. In contrast, an automobile operator may have access to several different gauges at all times.
Gauges have not previously been mounted on the rearward facing side of the triple tree and fork tube area. This space is particularly attractive because while the rider has a direct line of sight to the rearward facing area, this area is not visible to someone observing the motorcycle. Thus, gauges placed in this area do not disturb a motorcycle's “clean” appearance. The rearward facing side of the triple tree is not presently used. The attachment of gauges on or around this area will therefore increase the data available to the rider.